A Ray Of Hope In the Mist
by Originals143
Summary: Abhijeet realized too late in his life, that playing the role of a CID officer at every step is not enough. He needed to discover himself beyond that.


I got this idea from Poesia-Raro's story "All That's Left". You can assume this is a sort of continuation of that story, with some minor changes. But yeah.. Trisha is alive here. And before starting with the story, my sincere apologies for all Tarika fans! I am ready to get hit by rocks, tomatoes, eggs, and what not! :P Enjoy!

/

"We are leaving, Dad!" Trisha shouted over, as she and Adi took their bags, and headed towards the door. Informing their father before leaving for college had become more of a duty for them, rather than showing concern.

"You two better be home in time. God knows what are you upto these days!" Abhijeet shouted over their back, his eyes full of warning, as if giving a suspect a last chance to prove himself innocent.

"Dad please!" Trisha said, before letting out a long sigh "Do you _have_ to start this everyday, before we leave for college?", she pleaded "I seriously don't wanna argue with you right now!" She said, giving Abhijeet a bored and cold expression. "For God's sake, you have your exams coming up within a few weeks!" Abhijeet said, his eyes widening in shock, at his 18-year-old daughter's reaction "I hope you do remember that!"

"Yes Dad, we _indeed_ remember!" Adi replied, defending his sister, and giving his father an offended look "And don't you worry" he said sarcastically "We will surely study hard, and get good grades" he hissed, and then added after a brief pause "...for Mom!"

Abhijeet looked down at his son's mention of his mother, as if feeling guilty that his children were fulfilling their dreams only for their Mom. "Now, if your so-called interrogation is done, shall we leave?" Adi asked, as if desperate to get out from there. Without waiting for Abhijeet's reply, he held his sister's arm, and said "Come on Trish!" before glaring at Abhijeet. Trisha just gave her father a blank expression, and followed her elder brother out.

Abhijeet just watched his kids go, and shook his head, sighing, as he himself got ready to leave for work.

This had been the scene almost everyday at their house, ever since Tarika had succumbed to cancer, many months back. Adi and Trisha had been seeing the change in their father long back, over the years, ever since their parents' marriage had started hitting the rocks slowly, and when their mother had begun to sink into depression because of the constant arguments between their parents. Over the years, as Adi and Trisha had seen Tarika silently crying her heart out whenever she was alone, their hearts used to ache and they literally started hating their father for how he treated their mother. Although in one corner of their hearts, the love for him still existed, but they could never forgive him for hurting their mother. As years passed, their relationship with Abhijeet had weakened so much, that Tarika had been the only bridge between them and their father. Since Tarika passed, their relationship grew even bitter. Now-a-days, they hardly used to talk to their father, and sometimes even acknowledge the fact that he was in the same house as they were. In fact, they didn't even remember the last time they had talked to their father freely about anything, as father and children. Tarika had breathed her last, with a hope that someday, atleast the differences between her kids and their father would be sorted out, if not the differences between herself and her husband.

As far as Abhijeet was concerned, he had practically become as hard as a stone ever since Tarika passed. He never used to show any concern for anyone about anything, and had made himself so absorbed in his work, that he sometimes used to forget that people exist around him. People who love him, and need him. People whom he used to love more than anything, many years back. It seemed as if the caring and loving part of him had died along with Tarika's soul.

That day, at college, Adi's friend Vishal called out to him "Hey Aditya! Guess what, you have again topped the mid-terms! Wow! Congrats yaar!" he said, beaming at Adi. Adi simply smiled, and thanked him. "You are gonna make your Dad proud one day!" Vishal smiled. Adi let out a sigh before replying "No! I am working hard, because I want to make my _Mom_ proud!" he said firmly, remembering the torture that his mother had suffered just for the sake of his and Trisha's happiness.

That night, when Abhijeet came home, as usual, late from work, he realized that Adi and Trisha had not yet returned home. That literally pissed him off, and he took out his cell phone to call them. Soon enough when he was about to call Trisha, he heard the sound of a bike from the compound of his house. He went to the window to investigate, and saw his daughter waving at some guy who had come to drop her home. That shocked him, and he confronted Trisha, the minute she entered in the house. "Where have you been?" he asked, as if interrogating an accused in a murder case "And _who_ was that guy?" he asked further, raising his eyebrows, and narrowing his eyes at her.

Trisha couldn't believe her ears. She turned around, and said, her voice barely above a whisper "Dad! You are _doubting_ on me?" She now raised her voice a bit, and said firmly "I think you are aware that we have extra classes in college, as the exams are approaching! And yeah..he is just a friend!" She let out a sigh before continuing "But no! Why would you even bother to ask us? You wouldn't even think about taking a minute from your work, and come to us and ask us how we are doing! Right?" She was now glaring at her father.

Abhijeet was taken aback by her behaviour, and said softly "You could have told me about your extra classes!" He now tried to explain his point, attempting to soothe her, and touched her face gently "And I am not doubting on you, beta!" He continued with all the emotions that he had controlled back till now "I do trust my children! I just want to protect you, that's it! I just..."

Trisha didn't let him continue, and brushed his hand off her face angrily "No! If you cared for us, why don't you just come and say that to us?" She now raised her voice at her father "Have you, even once, in all these months, came to us, and asked us how we are doing in our studies? Whether we need anything or not?" She continued, tears pricking at her eyes "No! You just know how to blast on us, and doubt us for everything! Now-a-days, you just treat us like suspects, and not your kids!" She vented out, angry tears escaping her eyes "Right Dad? No..sorry! Not Dad! Am I right, ACP Abhijeet?" She finished saying the last two words, clenching her teeth.

"Trisha, I..." Abhijeet was at a loss of words, and was feeling guilty. He tried to say something, but Trisha said, now crying hard "Mom never used to treat us this way! Never!" Saying this, she wiped her tears, and ran to her room, still sobbing, and slammed the door hard before crashing on her bed, and crying her heart out.

Outside, Abhijeet felt that his heart had just been axed into two halves, as he tried to recollect what his daughter had just said, and he wanted to shoot himself for being the reason for his daughter's tears. He just sighed heavily, and slumped onto the sofa, staring blankly at the floor.

Few minutes later, as Adi came home, he saw his father still sitting on the sofa with a blank expression. "Atharv needed some help in his Maths assignment, hence I had gone to help!" He supplied, even before his father could get a chance to ask him the reason for coming late "You can ask Freddy uncle if you wish!" He said, with a voice not showing even the slightest hint of concern.

Abhijeet closed his eyes as he was hurt by his son's behaviour towards him. He wanted to slap himself hard, for not being able to hug his kids tightly, and tell them that he _does _care for them, and he scolds them not because he likes to, but because he wants to protect them.

Before Abhijeet could say anything to him, Adi heard silent sobs from the direction of his sister's bedroom. Seeing the look on Abhijeet's face, he understood the reason behind his sister's tears, and went to her room, leaving a guilty-feeling and helpless Abhijeet staring behind him. When Adi entered the room, he saw his younger sister's face buried in her hands, and she was trying hard not to cry loudly.

He instantly went over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Trish! Don't cry! Please don't cry!" He tried to calm her, as he felt tears pricking at his own eyes, on seeing his sister being hurt so much. "Sshhh.. It's ok!" Adi said, as he took his trembling sister in his arms, and patted her head, as she continued to sob even harder clinging to her brother's chest. "Calm down! Please calm down!"

After a few minutes, Trisha finally calmed down, and looked at her brother. "Wh..Why did M..Mom leave us Adi?" She said, looking into her brother's eyes, as she was still sobbing badly, and was finding it difficult to speak "Why did she leave us alone? She knew we would be so lonely without her. We will need her at every step of our life!" Adi's own eyes started to water, as he wiped his sister's tears, and remembered the good old memories he had with his mother.

"And Dad? What has he got against us?" She asked her brother, as fresh tears began forming in her eyes. "Adi, Dad was so much different when we were small! He used to love us, play with us!" She recollected all those years, when Abhijeet used to come home early every evening, just to take Adi and Trisha out to play, when they were kids – when they all had been one happy family. "What has changed him so much!" Adi just stared at her blankly, as he himself wasn't able to find an answer to these questions all these years. "I love Dad, Adi! I never want him to get hurt!" Trisha continued, her voice now calmed down a little. "But, I can never forgive him for how he treated Mom! Never!" She exclaimed, as she started crying again.

"Sshhh!" Adi took his sister's face in his hands "Look at me! Calm down!" He started in a patronising tone "Even I hate Dad for how he treated Mom! And I hope we get our 'old' Dad back! I just hope he comes back! But.." Adi now continued, his voice firm "Don't ever say you are alone Trish! You have _me_." He continued, looking straight in her eyes "Just remember one thing. No matter what happens, we both will _always_ stay together. You will always find me by your side whenever you need me. That's a promise!" Adi smiled at his sister, before finishing "You get what I am saying?" Trisha smiled faintly, and nodded. "And who says Mom is not with us? She will always be there for us! You can talk to her anytime you wish. She will be there to listen to you!" Trisha somehow felt better, after venting out her feelings to her brother, and hugged him. "Now, come on kiddy! Go to bed! It's already late." Adi patted her head, as he patted her face gently, before heading to his own room.

Little did they know, that in another room, their father was going through _exactly_ the same emotions. Abhijeet was looking at Tarika's photo in his hands, as tears were falling thick and fast onto it. "Everyday, every night, I just talk to you to say only one thing" He talked to her photo, keeping his voice not more than a whisper to avoid being heard by his kids "I..I am sorry!" Abhijeet gulped down, as he found himself difficult to speak. "I am sorry, Tarika! I am sorry! I have failed to keep you happy! I failed to keep our kids happy! I have just..failed! All I did was hurt you! And you still put up with me for all these years!" Abhijeet continued, his voice now shaking. He wiped his tears, as they were bluring his eyes from looking to her photo. "But, you could have just _told_ me that you are not happy! We could have sorted out everything, you know!" Tears started streaming in his eyes again. "Who gave you the right to just.. leave me alone, and go like that? Haan? And that too, for a stupid reason like cancer! Tarika, I know I haven't been a good husband, and a good father. But, you were the best wife and mother, you knew that perfectly well! You knew that without you, I would be just nothing! Then, why did you leave? That is just not fair, Tarika! I..I can never forgive you for this! I..I..." He couldn't say anything further, and started sobbing badly, as he hugged her photo tightly to his chest. "Please tell me Tarika, I don't want to lose our kids. Please tell me, how do I hug them, and tell them how much I love them, how much I care for them? Please Tarika, please tell me! It breaks my heart every single time, when Adi and Trisha behave like this with me! And no matter how soft I am to them, they just..._hate_ me! You have the solution to all my problems Tarika! Please help me.. I don't want them to hate me. I want them to love me the same way they love you. But yeah, one thing I won't have to worry about is that they both will never leave each other alone! They will always be there for each other!" He wiped his tears, and said with a long sigh "I wish I get to hug our son and our daughter just once in my life..before I die, and tell them that I love them more than anything!" Looking at Tarika's photo again, he asked earnestly, as if she was actually there by his side "I will na?" With a heavy heart, Abhijeet wiped his eyes again, and went off to sleep - with his wife's photo by his side, and a hope that one day his wish will come true - like he used to do every night.

When Daya entered the bureau the next day, he saw Abhijeet absorbed in a file. From his expressions, Daya understood that he is just staring at the file, but his mind is lost somewhere else. Warily, he went to him, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Abhijeet came back to reality, and looked at him. When Daya looked at Abhijeet, he saw that his eyes were red, and glistening with tears. Worriedly, he asked him straightaway, since Abhijeet wasn't the one to shed tears – specially not in the bureau. "Abhijeet! What's wrong? What is this?" He asked pointing to his eyes, though he had a faint idea, about what was bothering his best friend. Abhijeet averted his eyes from him, and turned around, his back towards Daya "I have failed, Daya! I have failed at every step in my life! I have failed as a husband! I have failed as a father! I just don't know what to do!" He said, feeling sad and helpless.

Daya again put a assuring hand on his shoulder, and said "Abhijeet, please stop blaming yourself ya! Ok! You know that whatever happened between you and Tarika, was not any of yours' fault. It was just...time was against you. And everyone knows that you would never dream of hurting Tarika purposely. It was just that..both of your differences started growing up over the years."

"But my children, Daya!" Abhijeet now looked in his eyes, as if looking for an answer "I never wanted them to drift apart from me. And..what is worse than knowing that your own kids consider you responsible for their mother's suffering!" Abhijeet said, as his heart began to burn, just as this fact came to his mind.

"Oh come on Abhijeet! Even they know somewhere in their mind, that you love them. It's just that you are not able to express that love to them! Tarika's way of showing love was different, and yours is different!" Daya smiled faintly, before continuing "Try to be more soft towards them! Spend more time with them, try to be their friend!" Daya said in a convincing tone "And for how long are they gonna stay away from you! They are _your_ kids Abhijeet! Some day or the other, they are bound to realize your love for them!" Abhijeet looked at Daya, who just gave him an assuring look, and smiled.

"I hope so! I just..hope so!" Abhijeet got back to work, as he heaved a sigh and tried to convince himself. Daya had been seeing Abhijeet's pain for all these months. Ever since Tarika had passed, it was Daya who saw how much her death had affected Abhijeet, and how he had started to slowly break from within. Daya's heart ached as he saw the long, distant look on his best friend's face everyday, and realized that he was slowly starting to tire out, and hence he decided to do something.

That night, when Adi and Trisha returned home from college, they saw to their surprise, Abhijeet had already been home. And what shocked them more was that he was attempting to cook pasta in the kitchen, and looked like a true hotel-chef in the apron that he had worn. For a minute, Adi and Trisha felt that the old Abhijeet has returned, and gave a wry smile on his appearance.

"Good evening kids!" Abhijeet greeted them with a warm and huge smile on his face – a smile which they hadn't seen since ages, a smile which Abhijeet felt would never come on his face again. "Dinner's ready people! Come on! Join in!" Abhijeet exclaimed enthusiastically, as he began arranging the food on the dining table. Adi and Trisha, on the other hand were simply staring at him in shock, as if he was a zombie. "What are you two looking at?" Abhijeet asked, "It's not that bad! Come on!" Adi and Trisha looked at each other, and smiled, as they had been waiting all these years for such moments in the family.

Suddenly, Abhijeet grew serious, and walked over to them. He patted their faces, and looked at them with all the affection and love "I know I haven't been a good father to you kids! I know you hate me for hurting your Mom!" he said, tears started to form in his eyes "But trust me, I never ever wanted to hurt her! I swear on you both! It just happened, and..." he couldn't say anything further. He composed himself, and continued "I miss your Mom, as much as you do. And I love you, and don't want to lose you!" Adi and Trisha just looked down, suddenly feeling sorry for their father "Can you atleast once forgive me for however bad have I been to you? Please! I promise you I will try my best to prove a good father to you, I promise!" Saying this, he joined his hands in front of them, to which Adi instantly reacted "Dad! Please! What are you doing?" He took his father's hands in his own, and looked down "Don't make us feel guiltier than we already are, Dad! It's ok!" Abhijeet looked at his kids, and saw a hint of love and concern in their eyes, though the pain and hatred for hurting their mother was still evident in them. Adi and Trisha just smiled at Abhijeet, and they sat for dinner. They were having dinner together after many months, and it was the most silent dinner in their family history. But, it seemed as if the days of the pain and torture would be over gradually and for ever!

Next day, as Trisha got ready for her Sunday classed early morning, she saw that Abhijeet was still sleeping. Silently, she crept into his room, and saw that he had been sleeping with a photograph clinged to his chest. She stealthily took the photo from his hands, and had a look at it. It was a photo of the four of them smiling brightly – Abhijeet, Tarika, Adi, when he was 8 years old, and Trisha when she was 4 years old. She remembered all the happy moments spent with her parents, and started crying silently, to avoid waking up her father in the process. She soon composed herself, and slowly kept the photo under his hand, before leaving for her classes.

Daya, on the other hand, had made up his mind to help Abhijeet in mending the broken relations in his life. Next day, when Trisha entered the college premises, two roadside goons came up to her, and exclaimed naughtily at her back "Hey hottie!" Trisha was obviously fumed on hearing this, and she turned around at them with fire in her eyes, exactly similar to that of her father, and her slim and lean figure, as that of her mother standing confidently in front of them. "Say that again!" She warned them, as she was turning red with anger. "Chill baby! We were just trying to have fun here" One of them smirked, as he earned a hard slap on the face "What do you think I am, haan?" Trisha shouted, her voice echoing in the premises "I am ACP Abhijeet's daughter!" She exclaimed, feeling every bit proud of the said fact "You think you can take me down so easily?" She glared at them, and pointed out her finger "In that case, you are horribly mistaken! If I ever see you misbehaving with _any_ of the girls," she was breathing heavily, and she seemed every bit, her father's daughter "You'll have it from me, you get it!" As if already gotten enough punishment, the goons gulped down, and ran for their lives. Trisha's best friend, Saara, who had been watching everything, was simply smiling at Trisha's display of bravery.

"You always wanted to be like Abhijeet uncle, didn't you? You know he is the best according to you, but just don't want to acknowledge it!" Saara looked earnestly at her best friend. "Well, I have never denied the fact that he is the best CID officer! In fact, Adi's only dream is to become a CID officer just like his father!" She sighed, and continued "But, as a father,... I don't know! I just...don't know!" Trisha said, unable to realize how she felt.

As Daya and Saara had decided, Saara knew this was an opportunity, and wasting no more time, came straight to the point "You know perfectly well, Trish! You know that Abhijeet uncle is the best Dad you and Adi would ask for!" She kept a hand on Trisha's shoulder, and continued "But, he doesn't know how to express his care, his emotions! But, over the years, I have seen Abhijeet uncle caring for you both at every small thing! I know, Trish! Trish, Abhijeet uncle needs you! You and Adi are all that he has left with! Please Trish! Please forget everything, and start life afresh!" Seeing the look on her best friend's face, Saara knew that her Dad's plan had been working out. "Think over it! There is no point regretting over the past, when you can make your future so beautiful! And Tarika aunty also wanted the same, right? Can't you do this for her happiness?" Trisha just looked at her, and was lost in deep thoughts.

The same day, Saara coaxed Adi to pick her up, from her chemistry classes, as planned. Adi picked her up, and after hanging out for a while, he dropped her off to her home. Saara insisted that he would come inside. Adi obliged, and was greeted by Daya at the door. "Hey Daya uncle!" "Hey Adi boy! Come on in!" Once Adi had settled down, Saara indicated to her father with her eyes, and Daya understood. Taking the opportunity, Saara ran to the kitchen on the pretext of preparing coffee, while Daya turned to Adi. "So, have you been, you know...talked to your Dad lately?" He started carefully. "About what, uncle?" "You know very well about what, Adi!" He suddenly grew serious, and continued "Adi, over all these months, _I_ have seen your father breaking down, and getting isolated after your Mom's death! And he is _very_ lonely, Adi. Lonelier than when he had lost his memory, and his mother! He needs you both, beta!" A lump rose in Daya's throat, as Abhijeet's sad face came in front of his eyes. "Please! I can't see Abhijeet in this way! He won't say anything to you, but I know how much he craves for your love, your concern! Please Adi, please be there for him when he needs you! That's all I can say!" He finished, as Adi's face grew grim, exactly similar to Abhijeet, when he used to be in deep thinking. Daya just hoped that Adi and Trisha would make sense of what he and Saara have told them, and everything would be fine soon.

That night, when Adi and Saara understood what they had been told by Daya and Saara respectively, they had a brief conversation. "Trisha, did we make any mistake in recognising our father?" Adi asked his sister, his voice distant. "I don't know, Adi. I have decided that I will be at Dad's side whenever he needs me, and I should give him a chance! What about you?" "I know! We never realized Dad's been so lonely all these months, and however he used to scold us, was for our own good! Maybe we just saw him from the perspective of how he treated Mom, and started to grow distant from him! But, whatever happened between our parents was not by their choice. Both of them had their own issues!" Adi and Trisha thus decided to tell their father that they will never leave him alone henceforth.

Next day, the CID team headed for an encounter, according to the tip received from Daya's informer. Just as they were headed towards the hiding spot of the criminals, Abhijeet began to sweat, and was losing control over his body. Daya noticed this, and wondered how can he sweat in the AC car. Worriedly, he asked "Abhijeet, are you okay?" "Yeah, I am fine! I just feel a little down today. But, I'll be fine!" he said, as if convincing himself, more than Daya.

Just as the firing started, Abhijeet started firing, and he soon noticed that his hand was trembling, and he lost his aim on the criminal. But, he composed himself, and being a true CID officer that he always was, again took control of the team. Soon as they had taken down all the criminals one by one, Abhijeet suddenly began to teeter, and collapsed on the ground. "Abhijeeeeet!" Daya yelled, and ran over to his best friend. "Abhijeet! Abhijeet! Please open your eyes, Abhijeet!" He huffed, worry spread across his face, as he patted Abhijeet's cheek, and tried to wake him up. "Freddy! Call the ambulance! Quick!" Half an hour later, Abhijeet was admitted to the ICU, with the entire CID team standing in tears outside the room.

Trisha had just come out of the class, after finishing her Physics lecture, when she got a call from Daya. "Daya uncle?" She wondered why is Daya calling her at this hour, and answered the call. Daya's voice was hysterical "Trisha! Please come to the City Hospital right now! Your Dad's got a heart attack!" he cried, his voice panicky. "WHAT!" Trisha screamed so loudly, that Saara almost dropped her assignment papers on the floor. Worriedly, she wondered what was the matter with her best friend, when Trisha ended the call, and just started sobbing. "Trish! Trish, what's wrong? What did Dad say? Trish!" Wasting no time in responding, Trisha just ran out of the college in full speed, with Saara yelling behind her.

As she dashed into the hospital, she saw the entire team, along with Adi, standing helplessly in tears, and desperately waiting for the doctor to come out. As he came out, Daya, Adi and Trisha literally pounced on him. "Doctor! How's Abhijeet? He is fine, right? Please doctor, say something!" Daya cried, unable to stop his tears. "I can't say anything right now, officer. It is a massive heart attack! He is very weak! But yeah..he may feel better if you just go and talk to him!" the doctor announced. Adi and Trisha began sobbing badly, and ran to the ICU, inspite of the doctor's objection.

They entered the room, and saw their father trying hard to breathe from under his oxygen mask. They felt like an axe being stabbed in their own chests, upon seeing their ailing father's condition. Carefully, they ran to either of their father's side, both crying terribly. "Dad!" Trisha called out softly, as to not to disturb him much. Adi just took his father's hand in his own, and looked at him worriedly, tears flowing down his face. Abhijeet was trying hard to look at them, with eyes half-open. "Dad! Dad please come back, Dad!" Trisha vented out her feelings, her face wet with tears, as she patted her semi-conscious father's head. "Dad! W-we a-are so-sorry! Please don't leave us Dad! We have already lost Mom, we don't want to lose you! We _love_ you Dad! We-we promise you we will do whatever and however you wish!" Trisha wiped her face off her tears, when fresh tears immediately started forming up "But please Dad! Please don't do this! Don't leave us! We will live happily Dad!" She smiled faintly looking at her father "We-we will forget everything, and we will be happy forever! We promise! You, me and Adi! Please Dad! Please come back! We need you! We need you!" Saying this, she started crying again, and rested her head on Abhijeet's shoulder. Adi, on the other hand, didn't know what to say. He just held his father's hand tightly, and kept staring at him, as if he would never want to go away from his father.

Suddenly, Abhijeet slowly started opening his eyes, much to the relief of Adi, Trisha, Daya, and the entire CID team. When he saw Adi and Trisha by his side, he smiled faintly, and slowly patted their faces gently with his trembling hand. "Abhijeet! Boss! How are you feeling now?" Daya asked him softly, trying hard not to cry or show worry on his face. Abhijeet just nodded, and smiled. "It's enough now! Come on wake up, we are all waiting for you. You have loads of criminals to be taken down with your sharp shooting skills!" Daya smiled, as a tear trickled down his face. Doctor examined Abhijeet for a while, and informed everyone that his condition is getting better, and all he needs is complete rest for another month or so. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief, on seeing their beloved Abhijeet doing fine.

Adi and Trisha had been sitting besides Abhijeet's bed, and talking to him. He now had the oxygen mask removed, but was still under observation in the hospital. "Dad please don't even think about leaving us alone, and going anywhere! We will truly...die!"Adi said with tears in his eyes. Abhijeet tried to move and stop his son after he heard the word, but he got a sharp pain near his left arm, and he winced. "Careful!" Trisha instantly held his hand, and made him lie down again.

"Don't say that again, you get it!" Abhijeet exclaimed, unable to raise his voice more than a whisper. "I am not going anywhere! I will stay here with you both, and we three will share loads of happy moments together!" He smiled at them, as tears escaped their eyes, although they nodded. "Now stop crying both of you, if you want me to heal faster!" Adi and Trisha instantly wiped off their tears, and smiled, patting their father's head, and letting him rest.

After a couple of days, Abhijeet was discharged from the hospital. Adi and Trisha carefully helped him out of the car, and to his bedroom. The first thing Abhijeet did after coming home, was, he went towards Tarika's photo hanged on the wall of his room, and said "Are you happy now atleast? You always wanted us to be together! See..I have our kids by my side now! I promise I will never let them be short of happiness from now on!" A lump rose in his throat, as he remembered all the precious moments he had once shared with his wife, and tears started to form up in his eyes. Adi and Trisha tightened the grip on his shoulders, and indicated him to control himself. "Dad?" Trisha said softly "Yeah?" "We love you!" Adi whispered with all the love and emotions in his eyes. Abhijeet's eyes started to water again, as he hugged his kids tightly – which he longed for over all these years – and smiled at Tarika's photo, thinking he doesn't want _anything_ else from his life, than to get a warm hug and loads of love from his kids "I love you too! More than anything!" he said.

"It's your Mom's birthday next week!" Abhijeet announced, as he wiped his tears. "We will celebrate it in such a way that she can never forget! We will give her the best gift of her life!" He smiled at them, before looking at his wife's photo again. "Yeah..totally agreed!" Trisha said "But for that, you need to rest now! Come on, lie down, I'll get soup for you!" She ordered him, as she and Adi made him lie down on the bed. Abhijeet simply smiled at his daughter amusement "You are _just_ like your Mom!" He smiled, and patted her face, as he remembered how Tarika used to take care of him, every single time he was injured, or got shot.

Abhijeet was able to sleep peacefully that night, for the first time ever since Tarika had passed. He looked at the family photo of him and Tarika with the kids, and closed his eyes, promising himself that he would never let go of these moments.

**~~ The End ~~**

So guys, this was it! I was a bit hesitant to write this, as I somehow feel the facts are not in their proper place. But, anyways, guys please R&R. I really need to know what you guys think about this story. Even though it is bad, please review!


End file.
